


His Laughter is a Mask

by thnksfrthwilliam



Series: Poetry [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam





	His Laughter is a Mask

He laughs against the lips of the pariah

Leans back into the arms of the damned

He's not afraid, oh no, far from it

He knows exactly what will happen to him

And he welcomes it, sin personified

Invites demise into his dwelling place

And begs for the destruction of himself

He is not afraid, he is at peace

And with every joke at the expense of The One Who Will End It All

He takes a step closer to the edge

Laughing all the way.


End file.
